


Waiting For You

by Tressimir



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Long-Distance Relationship, Pair ALL THE PEOPLE, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressimir/pseuds/Tressimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu left Inaba behind, and Naoto will wait for him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

Time waits for no man, as they say, and Naoto Shirogane knew this very well. It had been three years since she’d seen him, after all – the love of her life who’d saved her, both physically and emotionally.

Three months after Yu had returned home for the last time, Yosuke had confessed to Yukiko at the gates of Yasogami High. The Amagi heiress had been overjoyed to accept, and the two were considered a great match. Naoto had been happy for them, but seeing her senpai together made her feel even lonelier than before.

Seven months after Yu had left, Chie and the basketball team captain Kou Ichijo announced that they were going out. The prestigious Ichijo family initially resisted their son dating such an ‘unrefined’ girl, but the family scion Sachiko took to Chie quickly. They were an unconventional pair, to be sure, but they were happy together, and Naoto’s loneliness continued to grow.

A year after Yu’s departure, the entirety of Inaba was shocked when Kanji proposed to the idol Nozomi Nakahara, who the Investigation Team had rescued during the LMB Festival. What surprised everyone more was that Nozomi accepted without hesitation, and both Kanamin Kitchen and the residents of Inaba ensured the couple wouldn’t be hounded by the press. Naoto was invited as a guest of honor to their wedding, and while she hoped her own love would be there, he was overseas and couldn’t attend. And so she felt even more alone than ever.

The months flew by as she threw herself into her work, endlessly searching for a case that could restore the excitement her loneliness had stolen from her. Her fame rose and people began comparing her to her grandfather Kazuhiko, a legend in the detective world, but nothing could ease the pain she felt on a daily basis. Yu was studying overseas, and eventually even his messages had stopped coming – there were days when she felt abandoned, that he had forgotten about her or worse. Every time she saw her friends, she hurt more and more, and she found herself feeling relieved when life began to take everyone in separate directions.

Then it happened.

While in Tokyo to consult on a case of national importance, Naoto received a phone call from Yakushiji. Kazuhiko Shirogane, her beloved Grampa who had raised her ever since her parents’ unfortunate deaths when she was young, had passed away in his sleep. She had excused herself and rushed home to deal with the matter of the family’s succession – as the new head of the Shirogane family, she had to settle the details of Kazuhiko’s funeral and last will. And while her friends all sent their condolences, there was nothing from her beloved Yu.

Naoto struggled to keep her health from declining, knowing she was falling into her old ways of overworking herself even as she mourned her grandfather. It had been three years since Yu had left Inaba, and at this point she had accepted that he had left her behind. Though it left a pain in her heart that never ceased, she began looking into potential husbands to carry on the Shirogane lineage. But it was not to be.

Every news station was covering the story, which was of international importance – a terrorist group had been destroyed in America, largely due to the assistance of a particularly talented foreign college student. Naoto recognized the hero of the story and his uncanny power of observation, and she had never felt more proud in her life. The international hero was none other than her lover, Yu Narukami.

Three years and four months after he had left Inaba, Yu returned to Naoto’s side. His cooperation with the American government had prevented him from contacting her due to the need for secrecy, and now he had returned. The young head of the Shirogane family watched the love of her life kneel before her and present an ornate ring as he asked with bowed head, “Naoto Shirogane… Will you marry me?”

Three and a half years after Yu and Naoto had parted, they stood in the gardens of the Shirogane estate and swore their marital vows. Everyone close to them had gathered to witness the union of the two who were obviously meant for one another, and in the moment that each slid their rings onto their fingers, the world seemed to click into place.

It had taken far too long, but their shared fate would not be denied. There would be no more waiting.


End file.
